zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Torch
Torches are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They usually appear in dungeons and when lit, cause various results. Torches also appear as decorative items and sources of light. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Torches cannot be lit in this game but do appear in dungeons as decoration. Sometimes they even act against Link by shooting fireballs, usually while Link is battling other monsters. In the Second Quest torches often appear in boss battles shooting fireballs. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past In certain areas of the game, Link happens upon dark rooms in which he has limited visibility. By using the Lantern or Fire Rod, Link can light torches in the rooms, effectively making it easier for him to see. Over time, the torches will go out and must be lit again. It is possible to traverse a dark room without lighting lanterns, but this process makes it significantly easier. Additionally, the lighting of torches is a necessary prerequisite to complete a puzzle. For instance, in the second dungeon, the Desert Palace, Link must light two unlit torches (found near two lit ones) in order to uncover the door to the boss's lair. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Torches can be lit using Magic Powder or the Magic Rod. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time & Majora's Mask Torches are a typical inclusion in the games' many different puzzles and function pretty much the same way in both games. They can be lit by using an already lit torch to set one of Link's Deku Sticks on fire and bringing this Deku Stick to another torch before time causes the fire to incinerate the stick. Later in the games, Link can use Fire Arrows to light torches. Torches can also be lit by shooting a normal arrow at a torch through an already lit torch. Keese can also fly through lit torches to become Fire Keese. In Ocarina of Time, Deku Sticks can only be used to light torches when Link is a child. As an adult, however, torches can be lit by using Fire Arrows. Din's Fire can be used to light torches any time after Link learns it. Torches also play an important role in the Forest Temple. The light of four torches are stolen by the Poe Sisters and must be brought back in order to access the boss's room. In Majora's Mask, there are also gold torches, which are found on either side of barred doors. These gold torches can only be lit by defeating all the enemies in the room. There are some instances, such as in Woodfall Temple, where arrows can be set on fire and used to light torches during flight. This requires precise aim and timing. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons Torches can be lit using Ember Seeds. As well as being part of puzzles, torches can be used to give extra light in a room. Link can light far away torches once he acquires the Slingshot or Seed Shooter. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Torches appear as part of puzzles. Link must use Boko Sticks he acquires from enemies to light torches. After he gains the use of Fire Arrows, he can light torches with out the use of having an already lit torch or a Boko Stick. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Torches can be lit using the Lantern and increase the amount of light in a room. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Torches can be lit using the Lantern to increase the light in an area. The Fire Arrow can not be used by Link in this game, meaning there are no torches that must be lit from afar. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Torches can be lit by throwing the Boomerang through a lit torch and then to an unlit torch. Torches can also be blown out by means of the Nintendo DS microphone in Phantom Hourglass or using the Whirlwind in Spirit Tracks. In Phantom Hourglass, torches also play a part in freeing Astrid. Link must locate the three torches found on the Isle of Ember and mark them on a Map to free Astrid and gain access to the Temple of Fire. In Spirit Tracks there are also Blue Fire torches which can freeze water and instantly defeat fire type monsters like Fire Keese. Also, when Zelda's spirit is in control of a Torch Phantom, she can use her flaming sord to light the torches. Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items